Feliz Aniversário, Papai
by Juju Otaku
Summary: Já fazia um pouco mais de dois anos que estavam casados e apenas alguns meses que um dos seus grandes sonhos havia sido realizado. Naruto era o mais novo Hokage de Konoha, mas parecia que outra novidade chegaria em seu aniversário...


_**Feliz aniversário papai...**_

Já fazia um pouco mais de dois anos que estavam casados e apenas alguns meses que um dos seus grandes sonhos havia sido realizado. Naruto era o mais novo Hokage de Konoha e a alegria e respeito poderia ser visto por todos os moradores da Vila.

Os Uzumakis talvez, nunca haviam imaginado, quando eram mais jovens, que tudo acabariam assim... Depois de todos os acontecimentos: a guerra, a volta de Sasuke, a reconstrução da vila, os laços de amizade cada vez mais forte, tudo retornou ao normal. Hinata e Naruto passaram por tudo juntos e quando o ninja hiperativo percebeu estava apaixonado pela Hyuuga. Após um namoro escondido e uma briga com o líder e conselheiros do clã ao descobrirem o romance os pombinhos se casaram... Eles estavam juntos, como marido e mulher vivendo como ninjas da Anbu trabalhando em missões. Não ganhavam muito, mas com o que ganhavam, dava para vive com dignidade.

Ela fechou os olhos limpando as lágrimas de felicidade, enquanto ele repetia o juramento de proteger a Vila em meio à cerimônia. Teria data melhor do que aquela? Era véspera do aniversário dele, melhor presente não existia. Será? Hinata gentilmente levou a mão ao seu ventre...

Após tantas congratulações e desejo de felicidade para o mais novo Hokage, o casal resolveu ir para casa. Naruto percebeu que Hinata demonstrava estar muito cansada, até mais do que o normal...

Hinata acordou com os raios solares a incomodando. Mexeu-se na cama macia e confortável colocando o travesseiro na cabeça, sentiu um braço rodear sua cintura e um suspiro encheu o quarto.

**– Amor, só mais cinco minutos!** – Disse um Naruto manhoso. Com um sorriso no rosto Hinata foi preparar o café da manhã...

A jovem sentiu alguém a abraçar por trás distribuindo beijos pelo seu pescoço. Não impediu ou fez alguma coisa do tipo... Apenas relaxou. Ele tinha um toque único que fazia seu corpo estremecer, um beijo único que fazia pedir cada vez mais e mais...

**-Feliz aniversário, Hokage-sama!-** disse, sorrindo, enquanto sentia as mãos envolta de sua cintura puxando-a mais contra o corpo masculino.

**-Espero que não tenha esquecido o meu presente!- **comentou sorrindo.

**-Naruto!- **ela deu um leve um tapa no braço forte dele, enquanto ficava corada.

**-Ai Hina, essa doeu. Não precisa brigar comigo!**

**-Eu não vou brigar com você! - **ele estreitou os olhos para ela. **– Mas... O que quer de pre-presente?**

**- O que quero? Hummm...- **ele pareceu estar pensando antes de mordiscar a orelha da jovem e sussurrar alto o suficiente apenas para que ela escutasse. **–Você.**

**- Naruto! –** ela sorriu mais ainda, antes de continuar! **– Eu já sou sua!**

**- Ah, é?-** ele se afastou um pouco para admirar os olhos dela.

**- Claro!... O-O que...? – **Ela tentou dizer alguma coisa quando viu o rapaz por uma das mãos em seus joelhos e pegando-a no colo, num movimento rápido.

**- Apenas pegando o que é meu!-** ele disse começando a sair da cozinha.

**- Naruto, me ponha no chão!- **ela pediu enquanto colocava as mão no pescoço dele para ficar mais segura e ele caminhava por um corredor.**-Será que dá para me pôr no chão! –** ela pediu de novo, depois de alguns minutos.

**-Não! –** ele disse, entrando no quarto de ambos.

**-Eu tenho que voltar para cozinha... Tenho que fazer o café...**

**- Esqueça o café! –** ele a colocou na cama e a cobriu com seu corpo.** – Temos coisas melhores para fazer! –** ele a calou com um beijo.

Como era boa a vida de casados! Sempre era assim... Apenas ele, ela e a casa que moravam. Ela o empurrou para que ele se afastasse

**-O que...- **ele começou, enquanto ela, o mais rápido que podia, levantou-se e correu para o banheiro daquela suíte. Soltou um suspiro e sentou na cama.

– **Você deveria ir falar com a Sakura-chan! Esses enjôos só vêm aumentando. -** ele correu até a porta do banheiro para escutar melhor o que acontecia e, logo, a voz da jovem.

**- Eu já fui!**

**-E nem me avisou! –** ele pareceu estar um pouco com raiva pelo fato de não ter sido comunicado pela esposa.

– **E o que ela disse?**

**-Que eu estou bem... Apenas que isso vai continuar por um booooooom tempo! –** ela disse a última frase baixo o bastante para que ele, no quarto, não a ouvisse!

**-Então, por que está passando mal? –** ele levantou-se e começou a tirar a blusa que estava.

**- Isso é normal!**

**-Normal! Vomitar até as tripas é normal?-** ele jogou a camisa na poltrona que havia no quarto e pegou outra que estava em cima dessa. Mas parou ao ver um pequeno embrulho embaixo da bolsa da jovem que também estava sobre tal móvel.

**-Não foi isso que quis dizer... Apenas que é normal uma mulher passar o que eu estou passando.**

**-E o que está passando? – **ele pegou o embrulho curioso. Examinou-o, analisou-o,... Mas nada conseguiu descobrir.

**-Nada de... O que está fazendo?- **ela indagou na porta que dava ao quarto e ele, velozmente, se virou para ela, escondendo o embrulho nas costas.

**-Nada!**

**-Nada? O que tem em sua mão?-** ela se aproximou dele.

**-Nada!**

**-Naruto o que está com escondendo?- **ela esticou uma das mãos para ele.

**- Ok! Ok! Ta aqui! - **ele entregou o embrulho na mão dela e se sentou na cama de novo.

**- Obrigada Naruto-kun!- **ela disse olhando o embrulho... Uma caixa envolvida com um papel de presente azul.

**- Quem te deu esse presente? -** Hinata se virou para ele com um sorriso no rosto. **– Hina, tem algum engraçadinho que anda dando presente para VOCÊ? –** ele parecia desolado e ela apenas riu. **– E ainda ri! –** ele levantou da cama com o olhar choroso.

**-Como você é bobo! Fui eu quem comprei! – **ela aproximou dele e pôs a mão livre no braço de dele, já que outra estava ocupada segurando a caixa.

**- Então esse é o meu presente? -** Naruto se levanta e para diante da esposa com uma fisionomia maliciosa.

**-É sim. Abra. **

**- Não quero presente nenhum. Eu quero você agora Hina. **Naruto começou a distribuir beijos pela face de Hinata

**-Naruto-kun. Agora não. Tenho que terminar o café. **Naruto caminhou deslizava os dedos pela cintura da esposa até derrubá-la na cama.

**-Agora não... Se não sair de cima de mim, agora! Eu... Eu não vou fazer Ramem para você! **Insistiu Hinata.

**-Ok! Você venceu! –** ela riu, enquanto ele deslizava para um canto da cama. Sentou na cama e olhou para caixa que estava ao seu lado. **– O que é isso?**

**-Bom... Eu queria esperar um... Momento certo para isso, mas... –** Ela pegou o embrulho e começou a admirá-lo. **– Abra. É o seu presente! –** ela esticou a mão com o embrulho para ele que se sentou parecendo não compreender o gesto.

Ela balançou a cabeça o incentivando para que abrisse o embrulho. Ele o pegou e retirou o papel que a cobria ora olhando para a caixa, ora olhando para a esposa. Abriu a caixa branca que estava encoberta pelo papel de presente e sentiu-se mais confuso com o conteúdo desta. Olhou para a esposa que desviou os olhos e começou a admirar um ponto fixo a sua frente. Dentro da caixinha havia um par de sapatinhos... Para bebê!

**-O- O que é isso? Hina, esse sapato não serve em mim– **ele tentou questionar, mas a jovem virou-se de costa para ele e pode ouvir e sentir as lágrimas que desciam pelo rosto escondido.

Abaixou os olhos e voltou a admirar o conteúdo da caixinha... Depois de tanto mirar os sapatinhos a ficha caiu.

**-Hina, você está...**

**-Sim!- **ele olhou para a jovem a sua frente, mas pode apenas admirar os cabelos negros soltos que cobriam as costas dela.-** Eu-eu estou esperando um filho! –** ela disse entre soluços...

Ele... Seria pai! Olhou incrédulo da esposa para a caixinha... Teriam um... Um... Filho! Ele se endireitou na cama, pondo as pernas para fora... Pai... Ele ia ser pai! Deixou seu corpo tombar para trás, enquanto um sorriso bobo formava em seus lábios.

**-Eu... Eu... Eu... –** tentava dizer alguma coisa... Mas pareciam que as palavras tinham fugido.

**-Naruto... – **a jovem se virou para ele. Ajeitou-se para poder encarar os olhos dele. Sabia que o rapaz não estava preparado para tal acontecimento... Nem ela estava!

Naruto entrou em transe com um sorriso bobo e os olhos azuis tão arregalados.

**- Pai! – **ele levantou-se de supetão, sentando na cama. **– Eu vou ser pai!**

A jovem concordou balançando a cabeça e deixando que mais uma lágrima escorresse pelo rosto. Ele secou o rosto dela com a própria mão...

**- Porque está chorando!**

**- Sei lá... –** ela sussurrou.

Ele a puxou para um abraço... Um forte e gostoso abraço. E ela escutou as palavras na voz dele... Baixa e tão sedutora...

**- Sabia que você me fez o homem mais feliz do mundo. ** Inclinou-se sobre a esposa com cuidado para não pressionar seu ventre e sorriu.

**- Verdade?**

**- Verdade. Nossa princesinha será tão linda quanto você.**

**- Princesinha? **Hinata corou como o elogio.

**- Intuição de pai. **Sorrindo acomodou a esposa em seu peito de forma confortável. Ela sorriu de pura felicidade, tinha certeza que Naruto seria um bom pai. Talvez o mais coruja.

-**Eu te amo, Hokage-sama**. Falou baixinho, mas sabendo que ele a ouviria.

Naruto não falou nada, apenas a apertou mais forte contra o peito e acariciou o ventre ainda liso de Hinata.

* * *

_Olá mina!_

_Mais um momento fofura da família Uzumaki._

_Ja ne!_


End file.
